A Very 'Fabulous' Christmas
by Zukinichan
Summary: Christmas with Yukimi, Yoite, Miharu, Gau, and Raikou XD Really random, just a little quickie. Raikou, you say, HOW much did all that cost!


YAY FOR LATE XMAS SPAMMING :D

Ehh...we'll just PRETEND that something like this happened...or even was able to happen at some point. Meh, Yoite only made it to November didn't he...at least in the manga? Poor guy. Um. we'll say that didn't happen at this moment and it's December and he's still around. And Gau's out of his coma, Kairoshuu is all together with Miharu and whatever, etc. etc. You get the point.

So. You probably know that I don't own Nabari no Ou, though I WISH I did so bad. It's (C) to Yuhki Kamatani-sensei :)

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ay, Chicken-heaaad!" Gau and Raikou came bursting through the front door of Yukimi's apartment, Gau yelling and insulting Yukimi all at the same time. Yukimi turned from his seat at the computer and scowled, and looked at the two, rolling his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here? First you come into my house uninvited, then you make fun of me?" Yukimi sighed, knowing there was no getting the two out now. Gau would complain about the messiness at once, proceed to clean it up, and drag Raikou along into the mess. Maybe it wasn't so bad if he was going to clean the room...but Yukimi really had no patience to listen to to inane ramblings of the hot-blooded teenager. "Stupid brats...you better make this visit quick, I have to finish this work by tomorrow morning..."

"Miharu-kun and Yoite-kun aren't here? I'm surprised." Raikou asked, looking around the small room for a sign of either of the two.

"To be honest, I have no idea where they are. I never do. And the brats never have their cellphones on, either..." Yukimi began to ramble on as Gau began to start fixing up things around the room. "So, why are you here, anyway? I'm a busy man in the surface-world alone, you know." The blonde man turned back to the computer and began to type again. Listening for a response, he paused for a second. "Well...?"

"Yukimi-senpai, it's Christmas Eve and you've got nothing to show the holiday spirit." Raikou stated, running his fingers through his soft, pink hair. Yukimi raised an eyebrow as if Raikou was speaking nonsense, then looked at Gau who's expression was no different than Raikou's.

"And so...you came here to do what exactly?"

"We're going to go out, get some Christmas gifts, and decorate this dump." Gau proclaimed, getting a strange stare from Yukimi.

"Well, wait a few minutes, I gotta finish this part..."

"Ah, yeah, whatever." Gau responded, resuming to move and clean the room. "I leave for two days, and the mess is back. What _do _you do anyway?" He picked up some clothes with two fingers, as if frightened by what could be on it. As Raikou gave a slight smile, the three turned to the door as they heard a slight turning of the knob. As they expected, the door opened and in came Miharu and Yoite, looking as uninterested as ever. The two walked in, Miharu looking at Gau who was currently sporadically cleaning, then sitting down next to Raikou. Yoite took a seat in his usual position on the floor, and it was quiet save for Gau's quiet complaints to himself about how disgusting the upkeep of Yukimi's apartment was.

"Where were you guys?" Yukimi asked, not particularly interested, but just wanting to strike a conversation. Knowing not to expect anything from Yoite, he turned to Miharu instead.

"Nowhere very interesting," came the bored reply. "We were just out." As expected of Miharu, not a very exciting answer, nor a direct answer for that matter.

"Anyway, it's about time we get going. You guys are coming, too!" Raikou turned to Miharu and Yoite with a smile. The two followed, not exactly sure where they were going, got into the car while Yukimi stood outside, tapping his foot.

"Raikou, you _are not _driving. I don't particularly want to go to begin with, but I'd like to avoid _dying _if I could." Yukimi grumbled, forcing Raikou to move over to the passenger's seat. Miharu, Gau, and Yoite squeezed into the back of Yukimi's car. Raikou sighed, and Yukimi began to drive the car as everyone buckled in. It was a short ride, but throughout the entire ride Gau and Yukimi bickered about what kind of Christmas tree to get and what color lights to get, allowing the other three to just listen in on their ridiculous arguments. Raikou grinned a little, leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Some people never change...

Arriving at a store, the group of 5 got out of the car and looked around. Gau and Raikou immediately headed towards the trees, wanting to pick out the best one left. Yoite and Miharu followed behind, and Yukimi dragged along, muttering something about damn brats and stupid Christmas.

As the group looked through the trees, Yukimi, who could care less, picked out a small one, told them to get it, and said he'd go get some other stuff. Raikou and Gau dragged the tree along, hoping to get to a register before the lines increased even more, as Miharu shrugged and him and Yoite walked off in a random direction.

"Miharu, where are we going?" Yoite looked down at the smaller kid. Miharu looked up.

"Yoite, have you ever celebrated Christmas?" The taller of the two looked a bit surprised at the random question, then regaining his composure, he replied,

"No...what do people actually do on Christmas? I've heard a little about it..."

"Umm...people give eachother presents and sing songs and stuff like that. I'm not really into it, but my Grandparents always seem to put up a tree and some lights."

"Oh." Came to response. Not exactly sure what to make of it, Miharu didn't say anything else for a while, until they came to an area filled with many lights and decorations. It looked very festive and bright, illuminating the area around them. Miharu and Yoite began to walk down the aisle, looking around at the people near them. A few girls seemed to look at them and smile, but the two ignored the giggling of the young adolescent females.

"I think we should enjoy the holidays, then." Miharu looked up at Yoite, smiling. The older boy looked down and Miharu, not particularly sure how to respond. Grabbing onto his arm, he dragged him over to the colored lights. "Aren't they nice?"

"Yeah." Came the flat reply. Miharu frowned a little, then looked at Yoite.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

"Nothing in particular."

"There's got to be _something." _Miharu urged, letting a little bit of his apathy fall loose. Yoite did not answer. "Do you know what _I_ want?" Miharu looked up at Yoite once again, seeing a very small curiosity. "I...I want to see you smile." Miharu noticed a light pink had covered Yoite's cheeks and they began walking back to the Christmas tree area in an awkward silence. Miharu noticed a slight smile under the shadow of Yoite's hat, trying very hard to keep himself from smiling as well. The two walked back to see Raikou and Gau smiling as they talked, and Yukimi next to them with a large bag full of many Christmas related items.

The way home was full of chatter between the group, though very few words came from Yoite or Miharu. Gau seemed particularly cheery, a huge change from when he had first arrived at Yukimi's. Raikou and Gau spoke about how they were going to set up and how "fabulous" it would look (the term fabulous courtesy of Raikou, whose vocabularly was just as strange as his clothing), and how they could spend a nice, warm Christmas together drinking hot coacoa and enjoying the decorations. Though nobody had gotten gifts for eachother, they figured they could enjoy eachother's company and make the best of their time together. As they got to the door, Yukimi opened the door and Gau and Raikou rushed in, carrying bags full of decorations as they began setting up.

"Oh, before you start putting all that stuff up, how much was this stuff again?" Yukimi raised an eyebrow at the two as Yoite and Miharu walked in slowly behind him.

"Oh, don't worry. It was only about ¥ 23308.75*!" Raikou smiled.

.....................

................

......

...

"YOU DAMN BRATS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*about 250 US dollars.

I WANT YOU TO KNOW.

That the part where it says "Miharu noticed a light pink had covered Yoite's cheeks" I originally wrote light blue and when I went back to check it I was like wtfffffffff was I thinking? XD  
Don't go too hard on crits, they may be a little OOC but I tried XP Nabari characters are daaaammmn hard to write. Suggestions are always welcome though!

Shoot me for leaving Kazuho out, though. Seriously, wtf on me, I forgot about her . Uhhh....she wouldn't fit in the car? LAME EXCUSE D: Sorry for no Banten, too, I'll have to write a KouichixRaimei....and uh...Tobari will somehow be there.

I spelt coacoa wrong I bet. Too lazy too look up how it's really spelt, sorry. XD


End file.
